zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tales of Spinner Racing/Through The Announcer's Eyes
Note: This will not be liek the other sections. Rather, it will be a play by play of each race. The First Race: The Fortress Run "Hello and welcome to the annual Desert Tour Races! I am Falbi, and here is my co-announcer... "Fyer..." "Oh, c'mon, show some enthusiasm. Well, the racers have lined up...and they're off! Zander has pulled ahead, with Dormino in a close second, and Nubara in a close third. The newbie Polata is in fifth, and we have Niles in last! In the middl, we have the up and coming star, Vio...he's pulled into third...and Darmino has pulled into first...Niles is still in last...oh, here comes the hard part of the fortress, the "Trap Pit." Over to my co-announcer/course expert, Fyer!" "Yes, well, the trap pit is a well named part of the course. You see, this course is divided into a few parts: the starting loop, the trap pit, the big drop, and the chasm. Each racer will go through this once, and then the race is over." "Yes...well, tell us more about the trap pit..." "Well, the trap pit is basically a pit of several traps...you've got the revolving floors, the rollers, the wall traps, and the floor springs...the floor springs can be used to your advantage, to skip an entire part of the course, as the top three (Darmino, Zander, and Vio) have just done. Hmm, we just saw our first "screw-up," Niles just crashed into a roller and fell through a revolving floor...Nubara is trying to pull ahead, but missed the shortcut and went straight into a long detour...Polata is trying his best and holding his own...back to you, Falbi." "Yes. Well, our top racers have just attempted the big chasm jump. Unfortunately, Darmino's large weight dragged him down...back to the Trap Pit...but he's pulled ahead of Polata, in a solid fourth...It's now Zander and Vio trying for first place...Vio is going fast, but Zander is pulling off some complex manuevers...her comes the last 100 meters and...Zander has won by less than a second, with Vio in the closest second in the history of this sport! The other racers are crossing the big drop...Darmino has crossed it, foled by Nubara, who fell behind after taking two long detours...and Polata is out! Hit the big drop and fell right in. For those watching, don't worry, every racer has a Farore's wind with them, allowing them (and their spinner) to warp to the infirmary, which has over 100 fairies in stock, one of which has been used on Niles...and here is the chasm, the last part, Nubara and Darmino trying to pass each other...oh, nice one there by Darmino. He bounced off of Nubara's spinner to get more air this time, knocking her down at the same time...and Darmino has taken third. Nubara is automatically warped out, as she can't do any better or worse...and here are the rankings: #Zander #Vio #Darmino #Nubara #Polata #Niles "And that is the race..."